The Chosen Ones
by takari101brakenfur
Summary: Things are finally starting to stabilize for the bladers. Suddenly, The Ancient Warriors of Vestroia are choosing numerous members of both BBA Revolution and the former Bladebreakers to wield powers to stop the Vexos. Can they do it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor Bakugan

The Chosen Ones

Prologue

In an unknown part of the universe The Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia were struggling against King Zenoheld and his bakugan, Farbros. It seemed every time they took him down, he just got back up. King Zenoheld was hoping to defeat them and get their energies. He wanted to use these energies to power the newly developed BT system and destroy every bakugan. The Ancient Warriors were in a very desperate situation and decided that the best thing to do was to disappear. King Zenoheld was startled by the sudden disappearance of the Warriors and wondered where they had gone and why.

Meanwhile, on Planet Earth, the BBA Revolution is engaged in a different type of battle.

"Tyson, that's mine!"

"No way am I giving you this, Daichi!"

Hilary sighed. Another typical day with another typical fight between Tyson and Daichi. Right now, they were fighting over a poster Daichi had found lying on the ground.

"I see Tyson and Daichi are fighting again," Hiro commented, coming over to stand beside Hilary.

Hilary nodded. Daichi had managed to get the poster back and was now trying to read it while keeping Tyson from snatching it at the same time. "Do you think they'll ever get along?"

"I'm sure they will eventually," Hiro reassured her. "Otherwise, we might be in trouble."

At that moment, Tyson, Daichi, and Hiro's pockets began to glow. All three of their beyblades were emitting a strange light; Tyson's green, Daichi's brown, and Hiro's purple.

"What's going on?" Daichi had asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Nobody seemed to know and the glowing had stopped now, going as quickly as it had come.

"Huh?" Tyson wondered out loud.

The BBA Revolution is not the only team experiencing the weird lights. White Tiger X has joined them.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Lee asked. His teammate, Ray, was looking at his beyblade intently, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"I'm not really sure. I just have this ominous feeling that something is going to happen." Ray replied. Just as he was saying that, the beyblade started glowing a bright yellow light. Then, just as Ray was about to say something, the glowing stopped.

PPB Allstars beyblades have also started to act strangely.

"Huh?" Max was looking at his beyblade as it was glowing with a strange, blue light. Rick looked up from what he was doing and looked at Max.

" What's going on Max?" Rick asked the blond.

"I have no idea." Max was surprised when it stopped glowing. He rubbed his head in confusion. "I should really stop watching those strange movies Tyson bought me."

The final team to experience the strangely glowing beyblades was the Blitzgreig Boys.

"Go Dranzer!"

Kai and Tala were having a brief battle. All of a sudden, Dranzer started glowing red and knocked Wolborg out of the stadium.

"I know Dranzer's very strong," Tala stated, picking up his beyblade, " but I have no idea what that was about."

"I don't know either," Kai replied, catching his beyblade as it came to his hand. It had stopped glowing. " Whatever it was though, it seems to have subsided."


	2. Locating the Attribute Energies

The Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor Bakugan

Chapter 1: Locating the Attribute Energies

About two months later...

Professor Clay was sitting at one of his computers, trying to figure out where the attribute energies could have gone to.

At first, the Vexos thought the Ancients might have given them to the brawlers. It would make since, right? The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance are the toughest brawlers around, along with the Vexos. Yet, when Prince Hydron beat Baron, the Haos energy was not released.

So then the Vexos thought the Six Ancient Warriors to the original Battle Brawlers. However, like the previous brawls, when Shadow faced and defeated Alice, the attribute energy wasn't released. Not only that, Alice had told the brawlers what happened, and now the brawlers were suspicious.

Now the Vexos were stumped. They supposed they could battle everyone on Vestal and Earth, but that could take weeks, maybe months, before they could find anything. Thankfully though, using Vestal's advanced technology, Professor Clay managed to create a device that would hopefully locate the attribute energies.

Currently, Mylene and Prince Hydron were looking around the section of Japan the brawlers lived in. Lync and Shadow were going to look around Vestal, but couldn't, however, because Spectra had apparently blocked the signal.

Professor Clay's attention wandered from his computer. It had been at least thirty minutes since the two Vexos had been sent out. He was about to get up to go over to the throne room, when the computer beeped. That meant that at least one of the attribute energies had been spotted.

He turned his attention back to the computer. According to the info, Prince Hydron had detected the Subterra energy and was heading there now. A few minutes later, Mylene had also spotted one.

After walking over to the throne room, the professor spotted Mylene and Hydron coming in, both with a confused look on their face.

"Did you find anything?" King Zenoheld asked the two.

"Yes we did," Hydron spoke up first. "The Subterra and Aquos energies.

"But," Mylene spoke next. "The signal seems to be coming from something called a beyblade, rather than a bakugan."

"A beyblade?" Professor had heard of the toy, but hadn't thought much about it before now.

Mylene nodded.

"It's apparently some top game where two or more players launch their beyblades and have them battle each other."


End file.
